


Between the Wolf's Nest & The Lion's Den

by hypaalicious



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Porn with too much plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypaalicious/pseuds/hypaalicious
Summary: Dressing up and sneaking into a Crownsguard party at the Citadel garners you the interest of not one, but two of its most notable members and has you wondering which of them you'll end up with.But what if you can't choose?





	Between the Wolf's Nest & The Lion's Den

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing for both Nyx and Cor, on a request for a fan that probably wasn't expecting a full length smut novel in return.
> 
> But I can't be succinct, so... oh well. They liked it, so that's what was important.

When you found yourself being pulled into an empty training room and promptly shoved in between the nearest wall and Nyx Ulric, you knew your life had _probably_ gotten a little bit out of hand.

It had started weeks ago, where you were entertaining yourself drunkenly chatting with your friends (read: gossiping) about all of the hot Crownsguard soldiers and the things you’d do to them if you had the chance, that one of them mentioned that they’d all be at a gala held around the Citadel in a few upcoming nights. Maybe it was the liquor, but either way you had found yourself declaring that you could get into it and scope out the scene. They’d gawked and called your bluff in multiple ways, but that had only made you more determined to prove them wrong. You’d already heard and agreed with the belief that all you had to do was fake it until you made it, and nobody would doubt you. You just had to… put it into practice.

You made sure you went all out, the day of the event. Spent more money than you should have on a slinky red dress, bought makeup you didn’t need, and decked yourself out in the shiniest accessories that you felt made you look more like you would belong in a royal fete. All while you were getting ready for the stunt of your life, you made sure to send your friends pictures with a humorous play by play, living for their responses and encouragement as you steeled yourself for the crazy attempt at breaking into a private party. To your benefit, it wasn’t until you were in front of the guards at the entrance to the event that you began to feel nervous. But thinking about how badly your friends would clown you if you failed in what you had heavily boasted about nights ago steeled you enough to come up with a convincing persona to charm and distract the people who were in charge of the guest list. It _might_ have helped that you name dropped a famous Crownsguard solider as being his plus one that was unfortunate enough to become separated from him. Through the baited breath you would never admit you held, you were soon looking around with wide eyes at the party and the people that mingled through the lavish hall and knowing good and damn well that you were completely out of your element.

Thanks to there being an open bar, you’d helped yourself to a few drinks to calm your nerves and scuttled over to a seat near the wall to survey the scene and contemplated your next move. You figured you had to eventually start looking like more than a fancy wallflower for the evening, but reality was setting in and you distracted yourself by not-so-discreetly taking photos with your phone and smugly sending them to your friends in a group chat. You were beginning to get carried away with your giggles at their shocked reactions when a shadow appeared next to you, causing you to instinctively hide your screen from prying eyes and look up rather guiltily.

“Is this seat taken?” A middle-aged gentleman asked you, and your heart seemed to skip a beat when you met his clear blue eyes that immediately reminded you of a majestic glacier floating in the middle of the sea. Unlike most of the guys you dealt with that only asked to say that they did before plopping their unwanted butts down anyway, he patiently waited for your permission.

“No, go right on ahead,” you forced out, since you weren’t so dumb as to refuse a seat to the infamous Cor the Immortal. You had heard of him on the radio, seen him on TV as he stood next to King Regis whenever he happened to give an address to the people of Insomnia, and the tales that filtered through the citizens of his valor always had you trying to figure out which ones were rooted in truth and which ones had morphed into fairy tales. But having his presence there in front of you made you think that maybe _all_ of them were true, and that Cor was a god in human disguise. He lowered himself into the chair next to you and rested the back of his head against the wall behind him, and you studied his side profile for a bit before awkwardly facing forward. A waiter walked by to collect the empty glasses as well as offer more drinks, and you gratefully grabbed another one and tried not to down the whole thing in one shot.

“Is this your first Crownsguard party?” Cor eventually asked after a few more minutes of silence. You fidgeted a bit with your glass, debating on how good of a cover story you could make up before just giving up and being somewhat truthful. “Yeah, it is,” you let out a nervous giggle. “You can say that I’m not accustomed to attending events like these.”

Shrugging slightly, Cor gave a nonchalant reply. “Once you’ve been to one, you’ve been to them all.”

You nodded, trailing your eyes down to the flashing notifications on your phone from your friends trying to get more updates on what was going on. Knowing that you weren’t quite drunk or brash enough to lean in and take a selfie with the Immortal for an added punch, you just slipped the device into your clutch and took another sip of your drink.

“Well, my name’s _______. It’s only fair that you know who you’re sharing this wall with, Mr. Leonis,” you used all your bravery to stick your hand out to him, not knowing if it was a social faux pax to be as forward as you were but hoping that the night wouldn’t end on a supremely awkward note.

He regarded you for a moment, an eyebrow raised in faint amusement at your efforts at introduction. Something in your chest settled as he finally reached out and gave your hand a surprisingly gentle shake, the callouses along his fingers feeling oddly pleasurable to your senses. “Cor. Mr. Leonis makes me sound like I’m a disgruntled middle school teacher.”

“I thought that’s what you were anyway; you have to train the Crownsguard, don’t you?” _Shit, don’t let your sarcastic humor get you into trouble._

Before you could scrounge up a suitable apology for stepping out of line, he surprised you with a laugh that brightened up his normally stoic features. You found yourself admiring how youthful he looked in that moment, and wondered if he didn’t have an opportunity to laugh like that often.

“Fair enough. The Astrals know that I’ve had to send a few of them to the corner when they act like children.”

You gave your own genuine laugh then, and proceeded to carry through most of the evening idly chatting with Cor the Immortal. You kept a steady stream of drinks coming, letting the buzz ease your mind into not thinking overmuch about the entire situation and what you had gotten yourself into. You were the one doing most of the talking, but that was fine by you… especially since he didn’t seem the least bit bored in whatever you happened to tell him. Beginning to lose track of both the amount of drinks you had and the time, you eventually found yourself leaning onto his shoulder and fluttering your eyelashes at him boldly. “So… why _do_ they call you ‘The Immortal’?”

He shifted his gaze to you from the corner of his eye, and you just stared at him coyly even while a small part of you was screaming to abort all attempts at flirting and flee the premises immediately. The alcohol helped you stubbornly ignore your conscience, though, and you watched Cor contemplate your inquiry for a moment before replying.

“I’ll tell you after I take you out to dinner.”

You blinked repeatedly and your mouth hung slightly agape in shock as you processed what had happened. _Did he just… did I just get asked out?_ Leaning back, both of you regarded each other before you took your phone back out of your purse and opened up your contacts list. “Then I’ll need a number, time and place.”

Shortly after you two had exchanged numbers, someone important looking walked over and requested Cor’s attention. You didn’t know what it was about, but the way a weary expression draped over his face after the newcomer murmured something to him meant that he’d rather not deal with whatever it was. Cor looked over at you then and gave you an apologetic upturn of his lips. “Looks like my work is never done.” He got up from the chair then. “I’ll be in touch.”

“You’d better. Don’t let the kids overwhelm you,” you replied with a smirk, and watched his figure disappear into the crowd. Taking a moment to knock the rest of your drink back in one fell swoop, you went back to the chat window with your friends and started catching them up on all the details. As you waited for their incredulous responses, you stretched your legs and stood up, wavering slightly on your feet. _Damn, I got carried away with the drinks._ You decided to do the wait staff a favor and walk your own glass back to the bar for once, and turned to situate yourself in that general direction.

You hadn’t even gotten a few steps from your seat when you collided with someone rather hard, shocking you into dropping the glass to the floor where it predictably shattered. “Oh, for the love of-” you muttered, and started to bend down to stupidly scoop up the bigger chunks of glass despite not having anything protective on your hands to prevent any shards from sticking in you. _That’s it, _____, you’re cut off for the evening._

A hand reached out and stopped you, wrapping around your forearm. “Whoa, are you crazy?” The man said as he straightened you up. “I’m sure you don’t want to add an injury to this mess.”

You regarded your impromptu knight in shining Crownsguard attire and sighed. “No good deed goes unpunished, I guess. This is what happens when I try to clean up after myself like a good girl.”

He opened his mouth to reply, and was interrupted by a shout from who had to be one of his friends. “Nyx, looks like you owe the lady another drink!” You couldn’t help a snort at that revelation, which caused him to roll his eyes good-naturedly. “Don’t mind Libertus, he’s just jealous that I always get to the ladies before he does.”

“Well, he’s right; you _do_ owe me another drink,” you looped your arm through his, hoping to balance yourself properly with his help without making it seem too terribly obvious. “I’m your plus one for the evening.”

Nyx’s eyebrows shot up in surprise as you two meandered back over to the bar. “I don’t have a plus one.”

“That’s not what I told the guard in order to sneak in here,” you said brashly, throwing your previous decision to not consume any more booze out of the window when you reached your destination. Nyx just stared at you for a few more moments before throwing his head back in loud, rolling laughter. “You’re serious, aren’t you?” He regarded your cocky shrug in response, and leaned against the bar next to you. “Damn. Can’t say that I wouldn’t have done the same. Who _wouldn’t_ want to be my date?”

“Someone who still hasn’t gotten her promised drink delivered,” you slid onto a stool and looked at him expectantly. He obliged your request with a grin, making sure he had his own drink in hand. Eventually, Libertus and another woman by the name of Crowe came over to join you two, and you spent even more time chatting and getting to know the people whose company you literally stumbled into in your shenanigans.

You wished that you had cut yourself off like you initially told yourself. Maybe then you could have identified the chain of events that found you and Nyx in an abandoned area of the building, furiously making out with each other in various states of undress. Through the alcohol induced haze, you remembered the moans he made as you palmed his erection through his pants, the feel of his lips on your neck, and _really_ wanting to be anywhere but that party so you two could get down to business. It was reckless, sudden and definitely unanticipated, and it took all of your willpower to break it off before you added exhibitionism to your list of inane antics for the evening. Having enough piece of mind to tell the taxi driver where you lived, you barely managed to drunkenly text your friends that you were safe before collapsing fully clothed onto your bed and falling into a dreamless sleep.

When you woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and a dry mouth, running the events from the night before almost had you running to the bathroom and throwing up. _What in the name of the Six was I doing??_ You couldn’t deny that Nyx had set a certain fire in your loins that couldn’t entirely be blamed on the liquor, but it also didn’t erase the anticipation of going out on a date with Cor. Musing things over while you showered and got ready for the day, you ended up deciding that Nyx wasn’t someone you had to worry about considering that the person you actually exchanged contact info with was Cor.

You made yourself believe that the entire time you had gotten yourself ready for that date you had a few days to almost start believing wasn’t going to actually happen. He picked you up himself, and took you to a restaurant that he said he used to frequent when he had a bit more free time on his hands. You couldn’t help but feel honored to be able to get a glimpse into the enigmatic man’s past, even while you were in a state of steady shock that he wanted to spend time with you after his impromptu party conversation. Cor was a very good listener, and you never felt like you were boring him with your responses. He started opening up a little bit about himself, even though you still found yourself piecing together details to put together what you thought was a whole backstory to the Marshal.

But you did end up learning why he was called the Immortal, as promised. He wasn’t entirely comfortable with the title, you discovered, since it stemmed from a running joke in regards to his younger and more brash days of getting into some of the worst imaginable scenarios yet surviving it all with nary a scratch. As someone who was now older and wiser, Cor didn’t like the reminder that he was as he put it, “a blistering idiot blessed by luck he didn’t deserve”. It tugged at your heartstrings, and even though you were supposed to have been thanking him for a pleasant dinner and nice conversation while making your way into your apartment after he dropped you off, you ended up throwing yourself at him and kissing him as if you could melt away all of his negative feelings.

“So, would you say that you don’t deserve the luck that brought us here?” You said after you pulled away from him, laying your palm on his chest. He was leaning against the car as he comfortably held you by his hips, running his gaze along your facial features in a way that wasn’t necessarily intense, but still set your heart rate up a few notches.

“…let’s see if I can earn it.”

The sex the two of you had to finish off that evening was nothing less than mindblowing. You didn’t have any particular expectations of his prowess in the bedroom, but you were sure that your neighbors were hard pressed to find ways to muffle your cries of ecstasy. As intense as his personality, Cor was able to pour everything that he normally left unsaid in his ministrations, easily leaving you a mewling mess within a tangle of sheets. And he definitely had enough stamina for the both of you, carrying you through two more sessions before finally allowing you to drift off into sleep. When you were finally able to face the morning, he had left, but not without an apologetic text explaining that his duties had taken him away from you before he was ready and to be prepared for another date in the near future.

You swore you had grinned your way through the entire day, catching your friends up over lunch about how you had “tamed the lion of Lucis” all night and sending them into jealous fits. But while you were busy riling them up with over the top descriptions of your antics, your phone buzzed. Without even thinking about it, you lifted it to your ear while sipping on your soda. “Hello?”

“So, if I swung by and picked you up right now, how shocked would you be?”

You blinked, taking the straw out of your mouth. “Um… who is this?”

“Oh, just the handsome stud that couldn’t stop thinking about you since the party. Don’t tell me you convinced yourself it was a dream?”

Your eyes widened and your mouth was stuck in a permanent awkward smile that made your friends look at you funny and quiet down with their own chatter. _Was I that drunk that I gave him my number without even remembering?_ “Nyx?”

“The one and only. So, are you busy?”

You glanced at your company and shifted awkwardly in your seat. “I’m having lunch with my friends right now, actually.”

“Got room for one more?”

_Oh my gods, he’s stubborn._ “I guess. I just hope that you’re prepared for a bunch of girls to fawn all over you.”

“You didn’t have to convince me, babe. Just tell me where you’re at.”

You _knew_ it was a bad idea. You continued berating yourself even as you told him the address and disconnected the call. You stared nervously at your friends as they chattered eagerly to themselves and started asking you questions as to why Nyx Ulric was hitting you up like you two were best buds, and you started sweating when you realized that you had passed out and subsequently forgotten to tell them about anything of the evening past what initially happened with Cor.

Well, you _definitely_ weren’t going to go into it right then. You kept telling them that you didn’t quite know how he’d gotten your number… which wasn’t a lie. Any other persistent questions died on their lips the moment Nyx walked through the doors, and it was all you could do to not repeatedly connect your head to the table in front of you in exasperation of how ridiculous they became in an effort to flirt with him all at the same time. He made himself comfortable in the seat next to you, giving you a wink before introducing himself to your gaggle of friends. Tucking a wayward strand of hair behind your ear, you couldn’t help but take the time to admire the guy next to you now that you weren’t three sheets to the wind. _At least he’s just as attractive as he was when I was completely toasted._

Noticing how you were checking him out even while he was humoring your ridiculous friends, Nyx casually slipped his hand under the table and rested it on your knee. You gave him a short huff and sharp look, which he pretended not to notice. Your mind started wandering, trying to figure out the best way to resolve this situation you were in as you gave enough interested “mmm hmms” and nods to make it seem like you were right there with all of them in the conversation. So you really weren’t expecting Nyx’s hand to start traveling up from your knee to slide along the inside of your thigh. You straightened up stiffly, your hands tightening around your soda cup.

“______, what’s up?” One of your friends asked, noticing how tense you’d become.

You tried giving her a reassuring smile. “Oh, nothing, I’m just…” Your brain skipped a bit as Nyx’s hand creeped even higher, coming dangerously close to an erogenous zone you didn’t need him testing right then. “I should go home. I have to get to some things that I forgot about until right now.”

“Really? Then I’ll take you,” Nyx offered, giving you an innocent look that was completely at odds with what he was doing to you underneath the table.

“Uh, no, you don’t need to. I walked here, I’m only up the street by a few-”

“But what kind of gentleman would I be if I imposed on a lady’s lunch date with her friends and didn’t do anything to make up for it? Humor me.”

You shot him the driest look in the world before switching your gaze to your friends. They were all giving you not-so-subtle vibes to take him up on his offer, and you couldn’t really get yourself out of it without looking like a bitch. “Fine. Let’s go, then.” You stood up from the table, effectively dislodging Nyx’s hand from your leg and making your way to the door without looking back. You were fully intending on dodging him by taking a roundabout way home down a few side streets before he noticed you were gone, but he caught up to you and steered you to the nearby parking garage.

Nyx took in your annoyed expression and laughed. “C'mon, you act as if it’s such a chore for me to do you a favor.”

“I don’t think your ‘favor’ comes with pure motives, Nyx.”

“You’re damn right, it doesn’t,” he replied rather jovially as you both walked into the garage and approached the elevator. “I let you get away that night because you were completely smashed, and I happen to have a high set of standards despite popular belief.”

You rolled your eyes, biting back a bit of a smile so as not to further encourage him. “How noble.” Getting into the elevator, you leaned against the back wall. “So, do I invite you in for coffee when we get there? Is that how this works?”

Taking in your snarky attitude in stride, he grinned and pushed the emergency stop button on the elevator. “No, because I’m not waiting until I get you home to finish what we started.”

You had every intention of protesting, but they never even left your throat by the time his mouth descended on yours. The sexual tension that had always been between you ignited like a spark, and you ran your fingers through his uniquely cut brown locks as you ground your core against him. Inwardly you were thanking yourself for the good decision to wear a skirt to lunch, because it allowed him ample opportunity to cup your behind and squeeze tightly without any hinderance. Panting heavily when your lips separated, your fingers started undoing his belt deftly as he moved your panties aside to gain access to your clit. A finger dipped inside of you, and you let out a moan that echoed off of the metal box that encompassed you both.

“Damn, I hope you sound that good when I’m finally inside you,” he grunted as you freed him from his pants and gave his member a firm pump.

“Then I hope you feel as good inside me as you do in my hand,” you shot back, grinning at him behind a lidded gaze.

In answer to that, Nyx yanked your curious hand away from him to be pinned against the wall, and soon easily slid into you with a quick thrust, causing you to arch your back and barely bite back a scream that you sure would echo all the way up the elevator shaft to the people you knew were wondered where in the hell their lift was.

“I’ll take that as a yes?” He breathed into your ear as he ground against you. The end of his braid tickled your collarbone as he moved, and you hooked a leg around his waist to give him better leverage. _It should be a sin for a man to feel this damn good._ Turning your head to capture his lips in a searing kiss, you met his thrusts with enthusiasm, not caring how bruised your tailbone would be from banging up against the elevator wall. Both of you clawed at each other as you fucked, as if you were desperate to get to a place deeper connected than you already happened to be. You definitely were not able to hold back your vocal appreciation when you crested your orgasm, far beyond caring anymore about where you were. A few more thrusts after that had Nyx hitting his peak, the pulsing of his cock rippling against your inner walls as he leaned his sweaty forehead against your own.

“Shit… that was a long time coming, and totally worth it,” he breathed heavily as he came down from his high.

Amazingly, you were still ridiculously aroused despite it all, and the feel of his cum dripping out of you just intensified it further. _Why do I still want more of him?_ “Well, you still need to take me home, remember?”

“How could I forget?” He situated himself back in his pants as you straightened your underwear and smoothed your skirt out. When the emergency stop was lifted and you two finally reached the correct floor (thankfully without a perturbed audience), you let him lead you right to his car before you made the executive decision to jump his bones again. You _definitely_ appreciated the smoothness of his leather seats that day.

You didn’t make it home until well in the evening. Exhausting each other’s sexual appetite was a bit of a task, but once it was done you found yourself loathe to leave Nyx’s company and suggested that he take you to a nearby park for a walk, instead. Hoping that your talks with him was just as good as you couldn’t even remember while you were at that Crownsguard party, he fell into easy conversation about himself, his previous life in Galahd, and some of the antics he and Libertus managed to get into sometimes. He was a fantastic storyteller, and you were hooked on every word.

It wasn’t until you had plugged your phone into the charger by your nightstand that you caught up on all of the missed messages from the day… and a few missed calls from Cor. _Oh, geez._ You flopped down onto your bed, breathing in the faint scent of the man who was in it not 24 hours ago. You _had_ to come up with a plan of action. Granted, it wasn’t like you were exclusive with either of them; you didn’t even go on an actual date with Nyx. But being sexually involved with two men at the same time was making you feel like one of those guys with a little black book of numbers of different girls they messed around with.

_Well, a woman has needs, too. So let’s see how it goes with both of them, and I’m sure it’ll clear itself up._

You know what you discovered as the weeks went by? How damn _good_ Cor was at shower sex. You had always thought of bathing as strictly a task you did to get clean, but you had a newfound appreciation for it that had nothing to do with its intended purpose. The first time that he had you bent over with your palms plastered against the cool tile as he took you from behind, the steamy water cascading over your bodies, you thought you’d died and been brought back to life. There was so much that the man was obviously holding back that seemed to come out as soon as he was behind closed doors, and you were honored to be the one to witness it.

On the flip side, you had a lot of phone conversations with Nyx as well. Granted, a lot of those conversations usually started and ended with some variation of “hey, come over”, and you two found yourselves needing to bang each other senseless before getting to anything else. But despite that added aspect, you were building a genuine friendship with him, and that made you happy to know that you weren’t just some chick to relieve tension with. Not like you would have really found it in yourself to complain overmuch if it _had_ been something like that. In fact, as more time passed, you started to wish it was that simple. It would have helped you decide a lot faster and easier which one you were going to stick with.

You enjoyed both of their company, immensely. It only got harder to come to a conclusion that you felt you’d be happy with, and the panic that had been building up within you at the thought of losing either one (or both) of them was getting to be overwhelming. You had only meant to let it go on for a little while before sucking it up, but you had… just kept it rolling, instead. Withdrawing ever so constantly from your friends as your mind spiraled into despair over the big mess you managed to get yourself into, you ignored all their calls and texts while you prepared yourself for what you knew you had to do: break up with both of them.

The cowardly part of you wanted to do it over the phone, but you couldn’t let yourself cop-out after being bold enough to worm your way into their lives like you did. So, you had to do it in person. You knew that if you waited until one of them called you, you’d just end up tossing all rational thought out of the window like you were prone to do whenever they were in front of you… which would definitely make your task harder no matter what the circumstance.

_Okay, so it’s time to bite the bullet._ You checked your watch quickly before pulling the sleeve of your nondescript grey hoodie back over your wrist. A lot less fancy than your first attempt at sneaking into someplace you shouldn’t be, you flipped the hood up over your head and merged seamlessly with a group of recruits to get past the entrance to the training grounds, holding your breath for what seemed to be the entire way. _I’m getting pretty good at infiltration. I should put this on my resume. Adept at sneaking into Crownsguard parties, Crownsguard training complexes, AND Crownsguard pants! What a skill set!_ Choking back a bit of sardonic laughter at your own self-depreciating sense of humor, you weaved through hallways and people, keeping your ears peeled for anything that would help direct you in your quest to wreck everything good that you had going in your life at the moment.

Stepping out of the stream of foot traffic that seemed to be never ending, you stood near the end of the hallway and took out your cell phone. You didn’t know who you should text first. Scrolling back and forth between both names in your contact list, you were biting your lip and contemplating possible methods of bringing up the entire unfortunate situation when a hand circled around your upper arm and pulled you into the nearest room.

And that’s where you found yourself face to face with Nyx, back against the wall, and simultaneously praising your luck while cursing it.

“You could’ve told me you were planning to visit,” he murmured against your ear, his leg finding itself in between yours. Your breath hitched as he kissed your neck, sending shivers down your spine as your body immediately sprang to well-practiced attention despite your mind roiling in consternation.

“Yeah, about that…” you struggled to keep it together, a task rapidly becoming more difficult as he slipped a hand under your shirt and started creeping up towards the underwire of your bra. “We need to talk.”

“We usually save the talking for _after_ all of the fun, though.”

Huffing in frustration, you tried wiggling out of his grasp, only to cause the exact opposite effect you were going for. He pressed closer to you then, evidence of his arousal poking into your thigh. “Nyx, seriously, I didn’t come here for…” Your ears picked up the sound of a door opening and closing, and you glanced up at Nyx in a panic as he looked over his shoulder to see who had caught them.

“I would have hoped that you saved your extra-curricular activities for outside of the Citadel, Nyx,” a dry, and _very_ familiar voice met your ears, and your stomach dropped out. _Oh, gods, no._

Nyx gave a short chuckle and shrugged. “I try, Marshal, but sometimes I can’t wait.”

You clung to his shirt then, still using his body as a shield to continue to avoid what was inevitable. This was not how you planned it to go down. Your mind spun in circles as you scrapped and frantically came up with any other scripts to help you get out of the new and evolving shitstorm of a situation. None of what you were formulating was up to the task. _Shit shit SHIT._

Nyx looked back at you then, finally taking in the look of pure horror that had enveloped your face. “_____, are you okay? You’re turning kind of pale.”

“______?” Cor repeated from behind him, and you squeezed your eyes shut and counted to five before slipping out from underneath Nyx’s arms to finally face the other man in your life that was going to rip whatever was left of your heart out and stomp on it once you were done skewering it with your own actions. The older man blinked once and tilted his head slightly upward as he regarded you, but didn’t give any other inclination to his thoughts or feelings. He was completely guarded now, and you could just feel all of your hard work at getting him to open up and be carefree just flying out of the window.

“Okay… so, I had this all worked out in my head, but of course it’s not gonna go that way, so fuck it,” you wrung your hands and looked back and forth between the two men. “I’ve, um… been seeing both of you. At the same time. And I didn’t say anything about it to either of you because… I’m a coward that couldn’t make up her mind about who she wanted to be with. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to lead either of you on, I just l-” _no, do not say that L word, choose another one_ “like both of you and care deeply about you as people, so-”

“_____,” Nyx started, but you steamrolled right past him, knowing that if you stopped now, that you’d never be able to get it all out.

“-I think it would be best if we stopped seeing each other, because it’s not fair to either of you if I can’t choose between you, and I should never have been at that party in the first place to even be in your lives, so this is really just fixing all of my meddling and-”

“_____,” you heard him try again.

“-gives you both a chance to find someone that will treat you right and be able to choose you as first in their lives, and that’s not something-”

“______. Stop,” Cor spoke then, holding up his palm. You clamped your mouth shut obediently, knowing that a man with that kind of authority really wasn’t someone you wanted to disobey. He clasped his hands back down in front of him after he was sure that you weren’t going to immediately start another slew of word vomit, and let out a bit of a sigh. “If I’m deciphering your babble correctly, then your intentions are to distance yourself from us both?”

Wincing a bit, you nodded, not trusting your words.

“Well, _that’s_ not gonna work,” Nyx scoffed, crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall. “You were supposed to choose, not ditch both of us and run for the hills.”

You turned to him and furrowed your brows. “Um, excuse me?”

“We knew you were seeing both of us,” Cor told you plainly. “We simply figured it would be best to let you come to your own conclusion.”

Your mouth dropped open as you looked back and forth between them. “What the hell? How long have you guys known this?”

Cor looked off to the side for a moment as he thought about it. “Perhaps by our second date. You should know that Nyx was blessed with the what has to be the biggest mouth in Eos.”

Nyx shrugged as you hit him with an accusatory glare. “I told you that I couldn’t stop thinking about you, remember? I just didn’t know that I had the Marshal to compete with until he pulled me aside.” He grinned. “He’ll never say it, but he was impressed at the way you got into the party in the first place. I think it reminds him of his recklessly young days.”

Cor barely suppressed an exasperated eye roll at that, and you took a deep breath before daring to speak again. “Okay, so… I can’t be mad at you guys for any of that; I wasn’t exactly open with my activities either. But, I’m _still_ not able to choose between you, and that’s even less fair than everything I’ve already done. So…”

“You don’t,” Cor finished for you. You stared at him stupidly for a moment, your mouth slightly open as you attempted to parse what was happening.

“Why not both, is what he’s getting at, ______,” Nyx piped in. “You’ve done a good enough job keeping us balanced thus far. If your only option right now is to cut and run, then we’d rather suck it up and share than let you go.”

_Are they serious right now?_ Here you were, emotionally prepping yourself to say goodbye to two of the most beautiful men that you’d have the fortune of meeting, and life was throwing you yet another curveball. “I wasn’t expecting this outcome.”

“We know you weren’t,” Nyx said, and then winked at you. “Would you like for us to… ease your worries?”

You looked at him then, your heart skipping a beat. “What? How?”

A hand brushing the side of your neck made you jump. “We seem to be very good at one thing in particular when it comes to you,” Cor trailed his fingers to rest along the collar of your shirt, and you felt your skin start to heat up. You couldn’t turn to address him right then, as you watched Nyx move from his place on the wall to approach you.

“Don’t worry, we’ll be gentle,” he crooned, toying with the strings that hung from your hoodie. “Unless you don’t want us to be.”

At that point, your heart rate was reaching catastrophic levels. Even though Cor’s hand was just resting on your neck, it had you glued in place as if he was forcibly holding you hostage. _The thought of that shouldn’t have turned me on as much as it does._ Blinking rapidly, you cleared your throat. “I’ve… never done this before.”

“We’ll guide you through it,” Cor’s voice surprised you. Nyx snorted at your shocked expression. “You obviously didn’t tell her everything about your past, huh?”

“Unlike you, I’m not so self-absorbed that I feel the need to overshare,” he replied. “Some things don’t always need to be said. So, shall we begin?”

Before you could ask any questions about that interesting tidbit from the Immortal, Nyx descended on your neck that was promptly left exposed the moment that Cor’s hand left your collar to grab a hold of your hair and gently yet firmly pulled your head back. His tongue laved at your pulse point as his deft fingers unzipped your hoodie and pushed the garment off your shoulders, where Cor’s other hand guided it the rest of the way off of your arms to eventually fall to the floor. Your shirt was next, and both men stepped just far enough back from you to allow you to be divested of it as well. You were whipped around then to face Cor, his arm around your waist trapping you against him.

“Going too fast?” He asked, his blue eyes looking into yours.

“N-no,” you breathed out, hardly believing that all of this was happening. He gave you a smile, one that he reserved for you when you two were alone, and a bit of tightness in your chest that you didn’t know was still there unraveled. 

“You’re a poor liar. But I respect your audacity,” he said before devouring your lips and wresting a heady moan from your throat as you did so. You had always been impressed with how well he kissed you, chalking it up to all the experience you had been missing out on by not dating any older men sooner. You hardly even registered your pants being slipped down your legs to pool at your feet, especially when Cor eased his fingertips underneath the elastic of your panties to caress your ass.

When your hands found the sides of his rugged face and greedily deepened the kiss, you felt yourself pulled back around to face Nyx, who had at least managed to remove his own shirt during all of that. “Don’t forget about me, okay?” His tongue met yours in a familiar dance, and you rose to his fervor eagerly, feeling along the planes of his bare chest. Cor’s fingers brushed the middle of your back as he unclasped your bra, and Nyx wasted no time in reaching up to pull it off your front and toss it aside. He kissed your stomach as he lowered himself from your mouth to your waist to hook his fingers into your panties, and you jerked backwards at the ticklish sensation right into Cor’s erection. The groan he emitted sent a shock right to your core, and you idly wondered if it was difficult for Nyx to have to peel your underwear off of your dripping sex to get you completely naked.

You were dizzy with the desire that permeated the room, and the fact that you barely had time to get your bearings straight before you had to re-orient yourself to whomever demanded the brunt of your attention in a particular moment. Having a bit of control with either men was something that you had grown used to, but multitasking in that manner wasn’t something you were accustomed to. Not only that, but you were beginning to suspect that they were purposely trying to overwhelm you… and it was working. Nyx never came back up from the floor once he’d coaxed you out of your panties, instead deciding to nestle his face right in between your legs to lick between your folds. You moaned helplessly at the feel of his lips sucking at your clit, and Cor’s hands slid to your front to cup your breasts and tease your nipples.

“How does it feel to be entirely at our mercy, _____?” Cor’s voice filtered into your ears after nipping at your lobe. “Judging by the sounds you’re giving us, I suspect that you are enjoying this as much as we are.”

It really wasn’t often that Cor spoke while you were intimate with each other, so hearing his roughened voice caused you to whimper and tighten the grip you had on Nyx’s hair, grinding yourself against his mouth. You could feel an orgasm building already, but you didn’t want to give it to them yet. You waited until he came up for air and yanked him up to give him a messy kiss, tasting yourself on his lips before pushing him away.

“Time for you to finish getting undressed while I help Cor out over here,” you tried putting some authority in your voice as you turned around and started tugging at his jacket sleeves. He helped you slowly rid him of his clothing, his blue eyes twinkling with amusement at your efforts at assuming more control than you had over everything. You ran your hands all along his muscled arms the moment they were free, and laid a caste kiss on his chest right above where his heart was beating before dropping to your knees, taking his pants and underwear with you as you went. His cock bobbed in front of you, and you made a big show of licking your lips before taking him in. You heard him moan as you worked your mouth and tongue around him, and his hips bucked forward to brush against the back of your throat.

“She’s good at that, isn’t she?” You heard Nyx say from behind you. A hand of his weaved through your hair and stilled your movements. “You do know she likes it a bit rough, right?”

Your breath hitched as you peered up as much as you could at Cor, hoping that it was enough to give him the okay. He was always passionate with you in bed, but never necessarily rough. It wasn’t something you lamented about, especially considering the quality of sex you two had, but you always kind of wondered what it would be like to be used by the Immortal.

Watching him mull it over for a bit, you thought that he wasn’t going to do it… until you found yourself unexpectedly gagging at Cor’s full length going down your throat. You relaxed your muscles and let your jaw go slack in order to allow him to push in and out of your mouth with ease, timing your air intake through your nose in between his thrusts.

“She’s being such a good girl for us right now,” Nyx massaged your scalp with his fingers as he continued to hold your head steady. You could feel yourself becoming wetter at the praise, any verbal appreciation you could muster being muffled by Cor’s dick pummeling out of you at a rapidly increasing pace. “Are you ready for your reward, babe?”

You weren’t sure how you were supposed to show any sign of assent with a cock down your throat, but Cor slowed and finally stilled his pace to allow Nyx to situate you on your knees. One quick thrust and he was buried inside of you all the way to the hilt, and you moaned your approval around Cor’s member as both of them started moving again.

It was surreal, if you had any remaining coherent thought to fully comprehend what was happening to you in that moment. You let both of these men have their way with you in spades that you could never have imagined, and you were just beginning to feel like fate had steered you in the right direction to bring you to this moment. You felt Nyx’s pace quicken, and you gave your inner walls a few good flexes even as you swirled your tongue around the head of Cor’s member, and couldn’t help a bit of a smile as he came shortly after that. _Heh, works every time._

“What a fucking minx…” Nyx said raggedly, pulling himself from you. “Marshal, I’ll need your assistance to keep the upper hand.”

You took in your first full, deep breath of air in awhile when Cor removed himself from your mouth. You were so distracted by having the correct amounts of oxygen filtered to your brain that it seemed like you just blinked and you were flat on your back, your wrists pinned above your head and Cor’s hand on your thigh, keeping you open for him.

“Did you cum?” He asked you as his tip teased your entrance. When you shook your head, he nodded. “Good. That means you get to do it on my command, and mine only.”

Your pussy welcomed his cock eagerly, and even though you were pinned down he was hard pressed to keep you from squirming. You had been holding off your orgasm for some time, having almost reached it while Nyx was fucking you but deciding that making him come undone was far more delicious. Your cries echoed throughout the room the harder Cor pummeled into you, and a hand was placed over your mouth to muffle them.

“Shhh, babe, don’t you know that class is in session?” Nyx teased as he kept your mouth shut, placing a kiss on your forehead.

It should not have helped rev you closer to your orgasm, the fact that you were being held down and taken more roughly than Cor has ever dared to do with you combined with Nyx making sure you stayed silent through the whole thing. But it did, and you relished every moment of it as you kept your eyes on Cor, waiting for the command to finally unleash all of the pent up sexual energy you were harboring since you began.

His eyes fluttered briefly before focusing back on you, and he kept it together enough to say the word you were hoping for; “Now.”

The force in which you shattered around him had you zoning out for what seemed like a slip in time. Even with Nyx’s hand around your mouth, you thought that the entire building could hear you calling out Cor’s name, and you flushed a bit at the idea of it even as you continued rippling around him. He at least had the forethought to muffle his own moans into the crook of your neck as he followed you, and Nyx thankfully withdrew his hand from your mouth once he was sure you were done screaming.

“Did… did we just do what I think we did?” You panted heavily, finding that Cor was now only limply holding your wrists in place. You wiggled them out and placed them on his sweaty back, noticing that your arms were tingly and feeling slightly disconnected from the rest of your body.

“Yep, we did,” Nyx sat back and idly ran his fingers through your hair. “I’m impressed, Cor; how many years has it been since you’ve pulled that off? 20? 25?”

You felt his breath coast over your skin as he sighed. “You know I’m not answering that. And it doesn’t matter when you’re evidently immortal, now does it?”

“Touché,” Nyx stretched and started reaching around for his discarded clothes. “So, does this mean I’m off duty for the rest of the day?”

“No, it means _I_ am. You can get your ass downstairs and finally prove to me that you’re not all talk when it comes to training new recruits.”

You couldn’t stop the laughter that came out of you as Nyx muttered to himself as he dressed, and he shot you a hurt puppy dog look that was actually kind of convincing. “Look, I’ll make it up to you, later. Just go be the hero for a little while.”

A bit after Nyx had left you two alone to clothe yourselves as well, you were standing next to Cor as he looked out of one of the windows to the sprawling city down below. You reached out and grabbed his hand, lacing your fingers through his.

“Are you really okay with this?”

He blinked before turning his head to look at you, the orange rays of the setting sun adding depth to his gaze. “I am. It’s been far too long since I even thought of indulging in companionship such as this, and I’ve come to the conclusion that you’re good for me.”

You blushed, and looked out over Insomnia to try and hide it. “So… what’s all this about your past that you’ve been holding back from me? Specifically, your kinky past?”

Cor gave you a short chuckle. “I’ll tell you after I take you out for dinner.”


End file.
